


adrenaline rush.

by frenchfrieswritingstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 103





	adrenaline rush.

When Syo woke up from her slumber, she immediately felt an _burning_ sensation on her arm. Apparently Toko - Also know as Ms. Gloomy. - hurt herself, and probably passed out at the sight of her own injured arm. Altough Syo thought Toko's reaction to blood was _overdramatic_ , it was reasonable for all the trauma she forced the both of them face.  
Syo winced at the pain, it was a fairly big gash, it was worrying to an reasonable amount. Bleeding out wasn't one of her current plans, so she quickly cut a piece of cloth from her long skirt, using it as a temporary bandage on her arm. She could still massacre some monokumas with one arm.  
  
Speaking off monokumas.. why was it so **silent**?  
  
She gazed at her surroundings, there was a lot of dirt, a lot of smoke, and a lot of broken monokuma metal, accompanied with the familiar scent of blood.  
One thing did flash trough her mind,though. And it scared her.  
  
Where was ~~Deko~~ \- Komaru?  
  


The silence was shattered by the screeching sound of metal being dragged behind her, which she had memorized to be of an Junk Monokuma.   
She din't hesitate, quickly taking a hold of her scissors with a free hand, puncturing right into the Monokuma's blood red eye. She quickly got up and stepped away. She was already injured, she din't plan on getting more physically hurt.  
  
The rubble and smoke and the dirt din't help her predicament. She needed to find Komaru as soon as possible. Altough it was already proven, to Toko and herself, that Komaru was strong, especially in comparison when they first met. But she couldn't help being worried about her. Thankfully Komaru would never know that.  
  
She stepped trough the rubble. Either a quadron of Bomber Monokumas exploded at the same time, or Komaru really went over the top this time. Syo tried not to focus on her injury. She had a high pain tolerance in comparison to Miss Gloomy, but she still felt _pain_. She stepped up on a pile of rubble, apparently they were doing a patrol on the hospital, by the familiar hospital signs and similar structure to the times before.  
  
Genocider felt her body freeze as a chill went down her spine, as she stepped onto something that wasn't rock - or the remains of a monokuma - but soft clothes.  
  
Desperation filled her, and in a flash, she started digging trough the rubble. Oh god. Please no.  
  
_please be a random corpse please be a random corpse please be a random corpse please be a random corpse please i can't please be a random corpse please don't let it be her please be a random corpse._  
  
Komaru's body was far more damaged than Syo's. Blood dripped down from her forehead, her typical highschool girl uniform tainted with shades of red, with a gash on her side.   
  
Syo, for the first time in her life, _**was scared.**_  
  
_She couldn't cry, the adrenaline rush din't even allow her to cry as he mind flooded with thoughts. She lowered her head on her companion's chest. Her heart still beated, but it wouldn't beat for long if they din't go to back to the refuge as soon as possible._  
  
_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
  
She could feel herself regaining consciousness. Pain also awoke with her, but that din't matter right now, not to her atleast. Opening her eyes, she could make the silhouette of her companion, sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down. The sight ached more than the burning sensation in her side.  
She and Toko were in the hospital, than Monokumas ambushed them, Toko got hurt, and she let herself get distracted.  
The last thing she heard were the sounds of a Monokuma blowing up the wall behind her and the chuckling of the Monokuma kids nearby.  
  
''..K-Komaru?!''  
Komaru turned her head back at Toko, who was now sitting beside her. Komaru was neatly positioned in bed, bandaged and safe under the blankets.  
  
''..Toko..''  
Toko had a bandaged arm, which made Komaru feel a bit guilty. How long as she been unconscious?   
By the look on Toko's face - which was tainted with tears marks. - she had atleast been unconscious for a few hours.  
  
Toko wanted to scream, to tell Komaru on how reckless she had been, or on how she should've kept destroying the monokumas and not payed attention to her, or that she was in lo-  
  
Instead of words, she let out a weak, disgruntled, noise.  
Which ultimately ended up in her breaking down in sobs. Komaru, trough the pain, sat up, and hugged her...'friend'.  
  
'' I'm..i'm so sorry..Toki, i'm so sorry.'' Komaru could also feel big steamy tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't even imagine what happened after she passed out. Toko probably thought she was going to die. Komaru, altough she din't say it, was also scared. Just like she was in the beginning of their friendship.  
  
''..You're such an i-idiot, Omaru.'' Toko's voice cracked, hopefully, Komaru din't notice. Toko wasn't a touchy person, but she held onto Komaru, as if she would die if Komaru stopped holding her.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nightime came, and Toko managed to calm herself down. She was now sitting in bed, trying to take her mind off things with a book, with Komaru leaning her head in Toko's shoulder. She tried her best not to move, not because of the tingly feeling she felt when Komaru slept so peacefully on her shoulder, but because she din't want to acidentally hurt her even more.  
  
'' Toki..'' Toko looked up at the sound of her 'nickname'. Did Komaru wake up?  
Looking down, Komaru still had her eyes closed. So.. she was sleep talking, huh?  
  
Toko once read that people tell their deepest thoughts while they're sleep talking, but she doubts it's legit, especially since it came from the internet.  
  
'' I **_love_** you,Toko.''   
  
Toko's world shattered, and blood rushed to her face. What was this, a cliché setting of typical romance books? Atleast her own books din't contain such dumb cliches.  
The words Komaru just said echoed in her mind, even Syo would be somewhat flustered about something like this ( Altough, she doubts it, due to the Former Serial killer's infamous personality ). Toko carefully thought of her next move : Should she just ignore it? Should she cuddle her? She could kiss her and retaliate her feelings, but that's basically harassment, and she wasn't sure if that's how Komaru really felt.  
  
She took a deep breath, rested her booked on the bedrest, and closed her eyes. Carefully shifting so she wouldn't hurt Komaru, she lowered her head, planting a kiss onto Komaru's forehead.  
  
After cringing, and screaming in silence on how cheesy it was. She managed to mutter the words she wanted to say for a while now.  
  
  
'' I love you too, Komaru.''


End file.
